The Legend Of Zelda: A Bard's Sad Song
by bimbady
Summary: Comments appreciated greatly. I'm new....There is a legend passed down for many years. The story, about a boy in green fighting off the evils that sprout. Hope and faith was put in the people by sharing these stories. This is one boy's story...
1. Overshadowed Omen

Author's Note: I do not own "The Legend Of Zelda" franchise or anything to have to do with it. I did not create these characters, places, or events that go along with the series shoreline. I do own this original plot and shoreline of this fanfiction with "The Legend of Zelda" characters in it like "Link", "Arial", "Zelda". Also I did not create the land of "Hyrule" or the "Triforce". In short all of these characters, places, artifacts are works from "The Legend Of Zelda" franchise. I did however create this original storyline and I will introduce new characters that I did create.   
  
There is a legend passed down for many years...   
  
The story, about a boy in green fighting off the evils that sprout...   
  
Hope and faith was put in the people by sharing these stories...   
  
For a boy in green would always rise to the task every generation...   
  
Suddenly the stories stopped and the people worried...   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Thunder crackled and lightning waved over windstruck island. A storm was brewing and it was only several moments before rain would fall from the dark clouds, but there was more then rain falling from the sky on this night. Parents and elders were rushing to get their kids indoors for there was something not right in the air. Over the rolling hills and past the marketplace in the castle there was discussion going on...  
  
"King it is all coming true. What will we do?"  
  
"Yes king, we could all be in jeopardy."  
  
"It seems unreal but this mans predictions were right, and who knows what other chaos will be unleashed upon us."  
  
"Maybe we should just give it to him, all life here would be eliminated and knows what other evil will spread through the land. Maybe we should give up the triforce?"  
  
The king sat back in his big chair and his head deep in thought. The fate of his kingdom lies in his hands. The triforce a sacred and valuable piece of history in Windstruck Island can cause destruction and evil if it falls into the wrong hands. A man walks into the kings throne.  
  
"King there is a boy here to see you. He says he has something to show you."  
  
"Let him in," the king spoke while sighing.   
  
A boy of small figure walked in very nervously and his eyes wandered around the room for he has never seen anything like this in his life on Windstruck Island. He walked quickly and his steps echoed throughout the large and quiet throne. He stopped in front of the king and the king looked down at him and made a jester with his hand.  
  
"What is it that you come here for boy?" the King asks the boy.  
  
The young boy goes through his backpack and holds up a white seashell with pink streaks all around it.   
  
"Can that be possible?!" One of the kings men speaks startled.  
  
"Yes it is, its the fairy seashell. The seal of the great fairy. Many of these were scattered across the land after Gannondorf nearly defeated all of Hyrule 100 years ago, but the young man in green came to our rescue. Amazing, simply amazing. What is your name boy?" The king asks the young boy.  
  
"Link! There you are," a girl comes in screaming at him.  
  
"Where have you been me and grandma have been looking everywhere for you." The girl looks at the King, "Why hello King, sorry if my brother disrupted you or caused any problems."  
  
"Not at all, he has discovered a great secret of Windstruck Island and we are grateful. He has found one of the Great Fairy Seashells. This is just what we need in this time of sadness."  
  
The girl looked up at the King confused, "What do you mean King, please explain."  
  
The King responded, "Very well, as you can see there is a storm brewing and it is no ordinary storm. Yesterday a man dressed in black came here and demanded that we hand over the triforce at once to him. Of course, we refused and one his way out he cursed us and told us that tomorrow a storm will brew and frogs will fall from the sky. We didn't believe it, but there is a storm brewing and we can't be too careful. So if this is true we have to take precaution and be prepared. The Great Fairy Seashell can help us out to fight this evil that was struck our land."  
  
The girl looked at the King with fear in her eyes, "Do you think Gannondorf has returned?"  
  
"We can't be too sure but if he is hopefully there is someone out there to face him," the king replied.  
  
There was silence in the room, everyone was in there own zone thinking about the situation at hand. The king in deep thought, and his men planning out some kind of defense for this situation. Link was sitting on the floor examining the seashell and his sister sitting next to him.   
  
"King! Look! Out the window! Frogs are falling from the sky," One of the Kings men yelled.  
  
The king quickly went to the window as well as everyone else. The sight was unreal, Frogs were falling from the sky, landing on top of buildings and trees. Link and his sister watched out the window in amazement as well as the King. The frogs fell in great numbers, and the people of Windstruck that weren't inside screamed with fear. All of a sudden the frogs just stopped. The King ordered, "Guards go up in the Great tower and guard the triforce, put archers on all the other scout towers in town. Get all the women and children inside. The men will fight if necessary."  
  
"Yes sir", One of the guards responded.   
  
With that said by the King soldiers ran to the front-line, Archers mounted atop the scout towers and the women and children were safely brought out of harms way. It was only a matter of time before any action was to be taken. The King was inside now with Link and his sister.   
  
"What is your name young woman?" The King asked her.   
  
"Arial sir." She replied.   
  
"All right, now that the town is safely secured we are awaiting the next action to be taken. It is best that we wait because there is no telling what will happen next. Also Link and Arial come with me we should make our way to the Great tower for the secrets of summoning the Great Fairy are written on scrolls that we keep safely there. Let's make our way there now."  
  
Link and Arial got up and followed the King down a long hallway. The hallway was filled with pictures on the walls of the many others kings and queens. Many suits of armor always stood tall and sturdy along the wall and pillars kept up the ceiling. Link and Arial looked in amazement at the spectacular structure of the castle walls. They reached two guards that were heavily equipped blocking two doors.  
  
"King it is not safe to go out right now," One of the guards spoke.  
  
"We must get to great tower. Tell the archers high above to guard us while we cross the bridge."  
  
One of the guards opened the door and signaled to the archers above. The archers pulled back the arrows to their bows. The sky was still black and lightning zigzagged across the sky.  
  
"All right King, make way across the bridge," The guard told the king.  
  
The King walked quickly across the bridge with Link and Arial following behind closely and carefully. The archers high above on the towers watching their movements and watching them. All of a sudden the sky crackled and rain starting pouring down.   
  
"Not to worry, it's just rain," the King informed.   
  
At that moment another sound boomed through the sky and snakes starting falling down. Small snakes hissing through the air as they were on there way down. The King with Link and Arial moved even quicker across the bridge and made it inside the great tower. When they got there they proceeded their way up the spiraling stairs to the room with the precious triforce and the information that they needed.   
  
"Now that was unexpected," The King pointed out as the were on their way up the stairs.  
  
"Yes Indeed, King we better hurry because who knows what will happen next," Arial informed the king.  
  
With that being said they made their way up to the top. Inside stood the triforce floating above a stool in the middle of the room. On the walls were books and papers standing in shelves throughout the room. The King shuffled his way through the many books and scrolls around the room. Link looked out the window and stared down at the town being infested by toads and snakes. When he looked up at the sky he saw an enormous dragon emerging from the black clouds. The dragon flew swiftly at the great tower. A barrage of arrows flew throughout the sky at the dragon most of them missed, but some of them pierced into him. Arial and the King not aware of what was happening and had found the scroll.   
  
"Hey look I found it," Arial exclaimed.   
  
At that moment the dragon crashed into the tower. The tower rumbled and Link Arial and the King flew back. The top of the tower broke into pieces and went crashing down into the town. The dragon a little stunned by the crash flew back into the clouds. The King screamed at Arial and Link, "Listen you have the scroll on summoning the Great Fairy. Use it wisely, it's too late for me but you two can make it."  
  
The Dragon emerged again from the blackened skies and made his way back into the tower. This time there was a man dressed in all black riding atop the dragon. The dragon flew slowly this time to the top of the tower. The dragon hovered above Link and the King. The man dressed in black unsheathed his sword and pointed to the King. The King unsheathed his and ran towards the man in black with great anger and force. There was a big flash and the King fell to his knees and then flat on his stomach lifelessly. The man in black laughed and disappeared into the clouds with the Triforce. The guards down below did not give up hope, they created a net for link and Arial to jump down. Link gestured to his sister to jump down. She made her way to the edge of the tower and swiftly jumped down and made it down safely. The guards signaled link to jump down also. As Link made his to the edge a great ball of fire came with great speed from the black sky and hit the tower with great force. A loud explosion boomed throughout the town and the tower came crashing down. Link was tumbled into the sky from the force of the explosion and fell down into the rubble of the tower crashing through the bricks. 


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2  
  
Link opened his eyes slowly, his eyes glanced around the room very quickly. He picked up his head and looked around the room, his eyes landed on a sign on the wall, "WindStruck Castle Town Inn: Run by the best healers this side of the sea." He relaxed and put his head back down on the pillow, the left side of his face bruised badly. He thought, where's Arial? There was a knock on the door and a woman dressed in a white dress entered carrying a tray.   
  
"Seems like someone woke up, here's some soup for you young man," The woman placed the tray next to Link's bed and procceded out the door.   
  
"Oops, I almost forgot, your sister is out by the tower looking for something through the rubble. She said she will be back shortly. I'll be downstairs, call if you need anything," With that said she made her way out the door and down the stairs.   
  
Link forced himself to get up from the bed. As soon as he got up he strecthed out his arms and legs. His body was still sore from the fall. His head was a little shakey too. He looked out the window of the Inn and there was Arial picking up bricks and tossing them. She was looking hard for something. Maybe she is looking for more information on the Great Fairy, Link thought. He also noticed that there was more security and guards around the town now. He let out a sigh and went to the side of his bed and picked up the plate of soup. He start sipping it slowly from his spoon. Soon after he had finished he opened the door and made his way down the stairs. As we went out the door he waved at the nurse and she replied, "Buh-Bye hun, be safe out there."  
  
Link walked past some guards and made his way to the rubble and debris of the tower where Arial was standing.  
  
"Link! Your awake, that was some nasty fall you took. Are you okay?"  
  
Link nodded his head.   
  
"Alright good, I spent all morning digging through what was left of the tower and I came across a couple of important scrolls. Also I found the King's diary, it might be helpful to us. Anyway come on let's go to home, Grandma wants to see you."  
  
Link followed Arial through the busy streets of Windstruck Island. There were many people outside gossiping about yesterday and people lined outside of the inns waiting to see relatives and brothers. It was a sad day indeed for the people of Windstruck Island. Little children were crying over lost fathers and brothers. This angered Link for he had a secret. He never shared his any of his secrets with no one, it was best if some secrets just weren't told. When they made it out of the crowds of people, Link and Arial spotted their Grandma outside feeding the pigs.   
  
"Grandma Hey! Link is here and he's alright!" Arial screamed as she waved.   
  
Link also waved to his Grandma and she waved back as little kids tugged on her dress and pigs oinked around. Link was excitied about seeing his Grandma again.   
  
"Come here you." Link's Grandma said as she came over to Link and gave him a big hug,"I see you and Arial got into some danger but it's great to see that no one was hurt badly."  
  
"Grandma, me and Link have to go," Arial introduced herself into the conversation.  
  
"Where Arial? You and brother have been through a lot, you should relax."  
  
"We can't Grandma, you know we would but something very bad is going to happen and It is up to me and Link to try and stop it."  
  
Link glanced from Arial to his Grandma. He had a worried expression on his face but he knew that this is what they had to do.   
  
"Grandma why don't you go inside and cook something up. Me and Link are going to off to town to buy some materials and equipment," Arial said as she was leaving.  
  
"I see," Their Grandma said with a sad expression on her face. She whispered to Link, "Link take care of Arial she is a very brave girl that sometimes gets into situations that she cannot handle. Take good care of her."  
  
Link nodded and went off to catch up with Arial.   
  
"Allright Link before we head off I am sure that you want to know what is going on and where we are going. I will explain that right now so we can get this out of the way. When you fell off the tower and were being treated in the Inn I was outside looking for some information through the debris of the tower. Luckily for me all my searching did me some good. I have found some information that can help us out since we have the Great Fairy Seashell. On one of the old scrolls it said that to summon the Great Fairy we have to travel north from Windstruck Island to Hyrule Castle town. We will have to take a boat up there, we will have to do our best to get there. There is a lake their called Lake Hylia, on one of the old scrolls the lake is called Great Fairy Lake. We have to go over there and ask the wild to to lay down stairs to the Great Fairy. We will have to figure out how to do that. Got it Link?" Arial finished take a deep breath.  
  
Link nodded and made a gesture for her to continue walking. Link followed Arial through the town streets. They were making their way over to the Jack-Of-All Trades shop. It was a nice little shop created by a retired adventurer that decided to settle down. His name was Tidane and he was well known through Windstruck Island. He was one of Windstruck Island's honored heroes. Tidane sells a lot of many different items that you wouldnt usually find in other shops. The items that go up for sale in this shop are mostly from his adventures. Tidane also learned the skill of blacksmithing in his lifetime.  
  
Arial pushed the door opened , "Hello young ones, what brings you here?" Tidane spoke as he was walking by the counter throwing his gloves down. He was a tall man with white beard and looked like a very strong man. He had many chains hanging from his neck made from exotic materials. He was wearing a black suit and had googles over his eyes. He came up to the counter and took of the googles and placed them on the counter.  
  
"Hey Tidane, me and my brother were wondering if you had any boats lieing around?" Arial asked smiling.  
  
"Hmmm...Boats let me see here..." There was a long pause and Link and Arial looked at each other.  
  
"Hmm, wait a minute. That's right! A young man walked in here a lil' while ago. He was desperate for a boat and I was all out, the only one I had left was my own boat and I didn't want to sell it. But the young man offered a handsome amount of money for it so I sold it to him. So that's it, if your looking for a boat you might wanna go and see him. I think that he'll still be in town. He is a short young man around your age." Tidane pointed to Link, "He had blonde messy hair and he had white armor and was dressed as if were going into battle."  
  
Arial replied, "Thanks a lot Tidane we'll see you around."  
  
"Alright kids, be safe out there."  
  
Link waved back to Tidane on his way out.  
  
"Hmm, Link help me look for this kid," Arial spoke as she squinted at people in a distance.   
  
Link and Arial walked into the middle of the town and they were surrounded by people. There were crowds of people on the streets of Windstuck Island. Link glanced from one person to the next but couldn't find the kid that fit their description.   
  
"Link come, let's check out at the town entrance." Arial said as she headed to the entrance still squinting at people.   
  
Link and Arial made their way to the entrance and the streets were emptying out and there was more freedom. They reached two guards at the gate and Arial asked the guard about the young man's whereabouts.  
  
"Excuse me sir."  
  
"Yes young lady," One of the guards replied with a spear in his right hand and a sheild his left that shimmered in the light.  
  
"Would you happen to know if a young man passed through here, dressed mainly in white, short and messy blonde hair."  
  
The guard thought about it for a moment as the sun hit his face."Why yes, there was a young man that passed by through here. He left his boat and equipment over there and asked us to watch it for him. He said he is out on a errand."  
  
The guard stepped out of town and showed Link and Arial a boat leaning on the outer walls of Windstruck Castle Town. The boat was about the size of a long dining table filled with bags and equipment. The boat was painted a fine bright white and red lines running throughout it. It was a beautifully crafted boat indeed, Link thought to himself.  
  
"Nice boat ain't it," said one of the guards as if he were reading Link's mind.   
  
"Yes it sir, would you happen to know where the young man went?" Arial asked squinting at the guard because the light of the sun was shining brightly off his helmet.   
  
"He said he went out to Tingles shop over in Firefly forest. He said he needed some potions and elixirs mixed up because he was embarking on a journey. I gotta give it to the lad, he has heart." One of the guards answered.  
  
"Alright thanks, you've been a big help. Let's go Link." Arial said as she started walking out of the town.   
  
Link and Arial left town and were on their way to FireFly Forest. Firefly Forest was a good five minute walk from Windstruck Island Castle Town. Link was very eager to where their adventures would lead him.  
  
"Hey Link, what do you will happen on our way to Hyrule Castle Town?" Arial asked curiously.  
  
Link looked over to her and shrugged, He didn't know what was going to happen but in his heart he knew that this was the right thing to do.  
  
The sun was still burning brightly above them and they reached FireFly Forest. Link entered first with Arial following closely behind him. There were tall trees all around them with little bits of sunshine gleaming through. They followed dirt path that would lead them to Tingle's shop. As they walked Link looked around at the tall brown trees, and animals doing their usual business.   
  
"Link do you know why they call it FireFly Forest? I'll tell why, because at night this place is beautiful. All the fireflies light up the forest with their bright light. It's very beautful Link. Remember Link when we came here because Grandma got lost on the way to Tingle's shop and we had to come and look for her?  
  
Link chuckled and then starting laughing, Arial joined in to.   
  
"Hey look, a sign. It reads: This way to Tingle's shop. I guesse we gotta keep going straight." Arial said as she started walking ahead. "Look there it is Link, wow Tingle is always fixing up this crazy shop of his."  
  
Link looked up at Tingle's shop, he was suprised at how much his shop had changed. The shop was inside of a giant tree with decorations hanging from the trees branches. Wooden stairs started in the grass then lead up to the entrance of the shop and there was a wooden balcony around the tree a couple of feet above the ground.   
  
"Is that the kid that bought the boat." Arial pointed at a kid.  
  
Link looked up at the shop and a young man around Link's height and age stepped out of the shop. His blonde messy hair was blowing in the wind and he sat down on the wooden stairs. He wore white armor and he had a white cape wrapped around his neck and was blowing independently with the wind. He had a brown belt that held some sort of weapon on each side of him. His pants were white and the bottom was covered by his brown boots. Link thought that this kid must take himself seriously in whatever it is that he does. Link and Arial approached the young man and Arial was the first to speak.   
  
"Hey you."   
  
The kid looked up at Arial.   
  
"Hello my name is Arial and this is my brother Link. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Arthur nice to meet you."  
  
"So what are you out here for?" Arial asked trying to bring up the subject about the boat.  
  
"I came out here to get some elixirs from Tingle. After he finishes mixing them up for me I shall be on my way to Hyrule Castle Town."  
  
Both Link and Arial nearly jumped, this was a weird and great coinceidence.   
  
"And what about you Arial and Link?" Arthur asked as he seemed interested.  
  
"Well you see yesterday before the tragic storm that struck Windfall island my brother had found the Great Fairy SeaShell." Arial spoke and Arthur immediately started listening as he was extremely interested about the Great Fairy Seashell. Arial continued. "We presented it to the King and he took us to the Great Tower. Before he could tell us anything we were attacked and the triforce was gone and the King was dead. We were on our way to Hyrule Castle Town to uncover the secrets of the Great Fairy SeaShell but there is no way to get there."  
  
Arthur was still absorbing all this information. He was extremely surprised and and fascinated about Link and Arials story.   
  
"Well since we are going the same way why don't you come with me. I'd more then welcome to have visitors. It gets boring traveling by yourself."  
  
Link nodded and so did Arial, "Why thank you so much, it will be great traveling with you too." Arial said happily and her and Link smiled.  
  
Arial asked curiously, "On what business are you heading over to Hyrule Castle Town?"  
  
Arthur looked down, "I am going to avenge the death of my father. I saw you to on top of the tower trying to survive against that beast from the sky. My father was one of the King's generals. When the dragon was attacking you my father immediately went up to try and protect you and fend off the dragon. He was too late, he was making his way up the spiral steps and that's when the tower collapsed..."  
  
Link and Arial both were saddened, their heads were lowered.   
  
"So that's my story, I was going to try and seek some answers on who that was up there in sky from Princess Zelda. But it seems that you have more hope in stopping that evil. What do you say? A team?" With Arthur saying that Link and Arial nodded at each other.  
  
"A team." Arial responded. 


End file.
